Shin Makoku's Queen
by Rosete The Silver Rose
Summary: Niki Sumimora is normal girl that has fallen in love with Yuuri. But is she really normal when she gets sucked into the world of Shin Makoku.
1. Lakes and whirlpools

Disclaimer : I dont own Kyou Kara Maou

* * *

Normal POV

A small girl by the name of Niki Sumimora, was peeking her head around the corner, searching for a certain black haired, black eyed boy.

You see Niki had always loved Yuuri Shibuya ever since he saved her from drowning in a lake when she was 8. Niki's black eyes would always watch Yuuri intensly from far distances, because she didn't want him to notice her before she became pretty.

She would always wear a tan hat that hid all of her blue-blackish hair.  
Well lately Niki hasn't been able to watch Yuuri because her grades have been getting worse than usual.

You see she is actually quite smart, but she spends most of her time stalking 'ahem' watching Yuuri, to not study or pay attention in class.

Once her grades were approvable by her parents Sumi Sumimora and Kishen Sumimora, she could finally resume her watching.

So here she was now following Yuuri and his friend Murata, into a small forest near a lake. Yuuri and Murata was talking about something but, she was too far back to hear.

Suddenly Murata pushed Yuuri into the lake and jumped in. The water around them started twisting around them. Niki quickly ran to lake and jumped in. despite not being able to swim. The water twisted around her small figure, dragging her to the center of whirlpool.

* * *

Niki's POV

I coughed up some water and opened my eyes. I carefully looked around me. ' _I'm in a castle what the?_' I thought pulling the seaweed off of my head.

I got ready to get out of the fountain, I had mysteriously been transported to. When suddenly women in armor and holding spears ran up to me yelling.

I immediatly stood up and split my hand to make a 'v' shape and said " Uhh I come in peace?" The women continued to yell " Who are you? How did you get here? Get out of the sacred fountain!"

I complied with the last one and quickly climbed out the fountain. The women walked closer to me and said " Tell us you name stranger!" I gulped and whispered " My name is Niki Sumimora? Umm why am I here?"

One of the women grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I bit my lip to keep from sreaming. ' _I can't let them think I'm too weak._' I thought as the women started pushing me toward a dungoen like cell.

They threw me in there and closed the bars. I grabbed the bars and yelled " Where are Yuuri and Murata! They are here too, I know it!" The guard glared at me and started talking with another guard.

The other guard ran off, and my gurad said " I don't know who you are, or how you know King Yuuri, but I don't like you." I said " King Yuuri? Yuuri is a king here?"

The man spatt " Of course he is! He is the best king since the first Moau! How do you not know that!" I gritted my teeth and yelled " Cause I'm obvisously not from here dumbass!"

The guard recoiled at my sudden outburst and yelled back " How are you not from here!" I said calmly hoping we could stop yelling at each other " I came here from a whirlpool in my world."

The guard nodded and looked away. I curled up in a corner, trying to stay warm. ' _They could have given me a towel._' I thought as I felt a sneeze coming on.

After a couple of minutes I could hear three to four people's hurried foot steps. ' They must have come to kill me.' I thought sadly. The cell door opened and I heard a small gasp.

I turned my head around to see who came to kill a small girl, but Instead saw Yuuri, Murata, and a older man that could be in his early 30's. My eyes widened when Yuuri knelled down next to me.

He said " Niki is that you? How did you get here?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I stood up still shivering and said " Umm Yuuri,...they..called you a king what is that about?" Yuuri laughed and said " I'll tell you that later, lets get you some dry clothes." I looked down at my clothes.

They were sticking so close that they could be a second skin. I blushed and wrapped my arms around myself.

We walked out of the dungeon and into a big hallway. I stared in awe at the beautiful designs on the walls and the view.

The man I found out name was Conrad, said " Matbe we should let her get a bath before she gets sick." Yuuri and Murata nodded and started searching for someone.

I saw a maid walking toward us. Yuuri stopped her and said " Effe can you give Niki some new clothes and a bath?" The small maid in pink said " Of course your Majesty." She looked at me and said " Comeon Niki." I glanced at Yuuri and saw his smile. I smiled and walked off with Effe.

* * *

Yuuri's POV

After Niki left, I left out a relived sigh. Murata stepped forward and said " Yuuri, I didn't feel her come with us. She could have some marokyu, and transported herself with us.

I laughed and said " Comeon Murata, you could have just not been paying attention. Niki can't have and marokyu." Murata smiled and said " You don't know Yuuri.

You really didn't seem like a person who has strong marokyu either." I stopped laughind and said " That's mean Murata! I didn't either." Conrad said " Since were not sure, how about we wait until somethings happens, that forces Niki to use it."

I pouted and said " Like you did with me?" Conrad laughed and patted my back, he said " Of course, Your Majesty." I gaped at Conrad. We decided to go back to my office and talk about it with Gwendel.

He looked up from the paperwork that I was supposed to be doing, and said" Are you finally going to do your own work, Your Majesty?" I nervoslu laughed and said " Uhh maybe later Gwendel.

We have something to discuss with you." Gwendel put the pen down and said " Talk." I nodded and told him about Niki appearing in the sacred fountain, and the possibilty she could have strong marokyu.

Gwendel took it all without a blink, and said " Watch her closely, and put her in some situations to make her use her power. If she is like King Yuuri, she'll easily be swayed to use it." I gaped at Gwendel.

' _He thinks I'm easily swayed!_' I thought. Murata said " You are Yuuri. Your too trusting. If they say it is for good, you'll use it without a seconds hesitation." I gaped at Murata, but found truth in his words.

We sat there and waited for Niki. After a couple of minutes, Effe brought Niki in, but she was hiding from us. Effe turned around and whispered something to Niki. Niki soon stepped out from behind Effe.

She was wearing the maids uniform, but it was black, and her hair had been taken out of the tan hat she always wore. I was surprised that her hair could reach to her butt. The light gave her hair a bluish ting to it.

She wore black boots that came to her knees. I blushed. '_ She looks so cute_.' I thought as I put my hand over my face to hide my blush.

I glanced at Conrad, he was smiling but I could see a small shade of pink on his cheeks. Murata smirked, I couldn't see if he was blushing becuase he moved to spot where his glasses reflected light. Gwendel was staring at Niki with a slightly surpised expression.

Effe said " Doesn't she look good in black, it goes well with her eyes and hair." Conrad, Gwendel, and Murata nodded. I was still trying to fight down my blush, so I didn't hear the question.

Murata nudged me, and I said " Umm yeah!" I glanced at Niki, she was sad for some reason. Effe whispered something in her ear to make her happy. Suddenly I could hear yelling from the hallway. I poked my head out of the room and paled.

* * *

Niki's POV

I could hear yelling from the hallway. Yuuri poked his head out of the door. I could see his skin pale. I looked out too. I saw a pretty boy with blond hair and emearld green eyes, yelling angrily.

I blushed ' _He's so pretty, even when he yells._' I thought Yuuri's skin kept getting paler every step the pretty boy took. When the boy was really close he said " Yuuri, who is this?" He pointed at me.

Yuuri laughed and scratched his neck. He said " Umm this is Niki, she comes from my world. Um Niki this is Wolfram." Wolfram added " His finance'!" My mouth and eyes widened. ' _What? Yuuri's gay! OMG!'_

I thought as I held my head. Yuuri quickly said " Ahh I tell you later, how we ended up like this." The way Yuuri said it gave me some hope that he wasn't gay. He said it with urgency and panic.

I nodded, then I saw a quick flash of brown. Suddenly there was a small kid in Yuuri's arms. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Yuuri smiled and said " This is Greta, my daughter."

Again my eys and mouth widened. ' _Exactly how long has he been here!_' I thought sadly. Yuuri laughed again and said " I'll explain that too." I nodded Greta looked at me and said " Yuuri, who is this?" Yuuri said " This is Niki."

Greta smiled and said " Ne, Niki, do you want to play with me?" I smiled and kneelde down. I patted her head and said " Maybe later Greta. Yuuri is going to talk to me about some important matters."

Greta smiled and jumped out of Yuuri's arms. She ran out of the room. I stood up and said " She's so cute. You did a good job Yuuri." Yuuri scratched the back of his head and smiled.

Right when we were about to start talking, an explosion went off. Everyone ran to a room. I ran after them. We stopped at a door that had some smoke leaking out.

Yuuri opened the door and a blast of smoke blew out. Once the smoke went away, I could see a tall women with pink hair and blue eyes. I could also see a man with long purple hair and purple eyes.

We all coughed. The women said " Another failure." Yuuri quickly intoduced them. He said " Umm this is Anissia, Gunter, and you might have noticed Gwendel." The man named Gunter, quickly latched himslef onto Yuuri. He said "King Yuuri, your back! I missed you!"

The man named Gwendel started aruging with the woman named Anissia in the background. I was getting agitated and said " King Yuuri, King Yuuri! Will someone tell me what's going on!"

Everyone stared at me. I tapped my feet on the floor and said " Well!" Everyone left that room and went back to the other room. After we sat down, Gwendel said " I've been wondering this but, how are able to speak our language?"

I blinked and said " What are you talkiing about? We are all speaking japanese." Gwendel said " No we aren't. You are speaking our languge." I looked at Yuuri, he scratched the back of his head and said " Ha that happened to me too.

But you are talking in another language Niki." My eyes widened, I said " Why couldn't we just speak this lanuage in school instead of english, I would be a natural." Everyone stared at me and started laughing, expect for Gwendel.

He said " This means you are oringinally from here Niki." I shook my head and said " How can that be? I live in Japan, born and raised there. How could I possibly have oringinally come from here?" He said " You're soul.

Your soul oringinally comes from here." I nodded, not completly understanding what he was saying. I said " So a soul has been tranported from here to Japan and put inside my body? I don't see how that is possible.

Unless you used the same method I came here." Murata said " So you really are something like a genuis Niki. Why don't you show it in school?" I blushed and said " I was umm busy."

Murata smirked and said " Well since you get most of it, not like Yuuri, I'm sure you have some magical power." "Magical power? Why would I have that?" I asked getting interested.

He said " When we were transported here, I couldn't feel you coming with us. Which means you didn't rely on our magic, but your own to come here."

I said " That is a possiblilty, but how do we know if I truly do have magical power?" Murata shrugged and said " You will have to summon it yourself. We put Yuuri in multiple situations so that he was forced to use it.

Do you want us to do the same?" I thought about it for a while and said " No. I will control whatever power I have on my own." Murata smirked and said " Ok then. I'll be looking forward to your magic Niki."

I smiled and said " I am too. Ok lets start with the explaination." Yuuri and Murata explained everything that was going on and where I was. All of the countries and magical creatures.

I was really excited when they started talking about dragons. After they were done, I leaned back in my chair and said " You rule an interesting place Yuuri." Yuuri smiled and said " You have no idea."

I smiled and said " So when does training begin?" Gunter said " If you have a possiblitlty to be someone great, you need to know about the history. I'll be teaching everything you need to know."

Anissia smiled and said " I'll teach you about science." Gwendel said " I'll teach you about politics if I have time." Gunter grabbed a book and put it infront of me. I picked it up and said " The History of Shin Makou.

This looks like its going to be long." Gunter said " What, you can read it?" I nodded and said " Yeah, It automaticly changes to japanese." Murata smirked and said " Well thats a genius for you."

I smiled at him and said " Your a genius too, I'm sure you could read these too." Murata walked behind me and looked over my shoulder. He said " I can but it took me some time to get it down." I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

I blushed and opened the book to a random page. I said " Read whats on it here." I pointed to a random sentence. Murata said " Shinou had defeated Soushu with a combination of magic from 4 mazoku." I read it over and nodded.

He said " Good, I'm not as bad as I thought." I nodded and glanced at Yuuri. His face was red, but he looked happy. His eyes were closed so I couldn't see what he really felt.

Gwendel said " That reminds me, you are a Soukou. You have both black hair and eyes. That must explain why you were able to come here on your own." I said " Soukou?"

Gunter said " I'll teach you about that. Ah that reminds me, have you ever taken kendo lessons?" I shook my head and said " I took karate, and gymnastics. Ah gymnastics helps you become flexible."

Gunter said " Oh thats good, you know hand to hand combat, and you are flexible. Now you just need to know how to sword fight." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Murata put his hand on my shoulder and said " Welcome to Shin Makoku, Niki." I smiled and said " Happy to be here."

* * *

This is my new story tell me if it wasn't all that great.

Lisanna34 flying by~


	2. POTIONS AND KIDS

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

Normal POV

Niki plunged her sword forward, slightly cutting Gunter's clothes. Gunter dodged her blade and blocked. Niki pressed her sword onto Gunter's and smirked. Gunter pushed her back and Niki jumped back. She readied herself to attack again. Instead Gunter pointed his sword to the ground and said " We should stop, it's almost time for your class with Anissina-san." Niki nodded and they walked to a small table, little ways from the training field. Niki sat down, her knee-length black skirt rising slightly higher. She grinned and said " I did good today, didn't I Gunter." Gunter nodded with a large smile on his lips. He said " Exceptionally Miss Niki. You skills improved so much in only two weeks." Niki smiled and said " Thanks Gunter. But a student is only as good as her teacher." Gunter laughed and said " Oh thank you Miss Niki. But I wish King Yuri was as good as you. He hardly ever improved." Niki giggled and took a sip of her water. Gunter continued " But he makes it up in charisma." Niki nodded and they both stared into space, thinking about Yuri. Well that is until a care-free voice interrupted their thoughts. " How did you do Niki?" Niki slightly jumped, banging her knee on the table. Gunter snapped out of his daydream and smiled warmly at Yuri. Yuri bent forward and said " Eh, Niki are you okay? Did I surprise you?" Niki turned her head around and sheepishly smiled at Yuri. She said " Ah a little. I'm fine Yuri." Yuri smiled and said " Well that is good. So how did training go?" Niki blushed and said " Umm good. Gunter said my skills improved a lot." Yuri sheepishly grinned and said " Ha I wish I was as good as you." Niki blushed a light shade of pink and said " Uhh Maybe I can teach you. You know since I'm better at it than you." ' _This can be my chance_!' Niki thought with fire in her eyes. ' _Eh it sounds a little like she is boasting. But I do need to get better._' Yuri thought. Yuri nodded and said " Sure." Niki smiled with a little pink still on her cheeks. Wolfram and Conrad walked up behind Yuri. Wolfram gave Niki a warning glare. He had noticed the looks she would send to his Yuri, and he didn't like it. Niki glared right back at him. She didn't like how Wolfram would sleep in the same bed with Yuri, even though Greta would be in the middle. Niki had also noticed Wolfram insisting on marriage every chance he got, and sometimes in the most inappropriate times. Sparks flew as soon as their eyes met. Conrad just smiled his usual smile at them and looked at Yuri. Who was looking worriedly at them. What was Gunter doing? Well he kept on day dreaming about Yuri. His cheeks were sprayed with a light red and a small stream of blood ran out of his nose. Yuri said " Umm guys, calm down please." Niki stopped glaring at Wolfram and looked at the clock. She gasped and sprung out of her chair. She ran into the castle yelling " Gotta go! Science with Anissina, I'm late!" She soon disappeared into the castle and from Yuri's view. Conrad said " She is quite energetic, isn't she Young Master." Yuri frowned and said " She was never like this back at school. To tell you the truth, I hardly ever noticed her. Ah.. you said Young Master, call me Yuri, Conrad! Conrad just laughed, looking back at the castle. ' _Things are going to get even more interesting with her around_.' Conrad thought with a smirk.

* * *

Niki swiftly dodged all the soldiers, maids, and Gwendel. She slammed Anissina's door open panting. Anissina turned around with a smirk playing on her lips. She said " Your late. You know the penalty." Niki's face paled as she slowly walked forward. She gulped and nodded. Anissina smiled. Niki sat down at a small table full of very dangerous chemicals. Anissina said " Since you are late, you have to make a working potion with these chemicals. I'm sure you remember which ones go together. If you fail, you will be put in the electric chair." Niki nervously grabbed a bubbling green chemical and a calm yellow chemical. ' _If I'm right, calm light chemicals and bubbly dark chemicals equals a working drinkable death-like state potion. I hope I am.'_ Niki poured the yellow chemical into the green chemical. She waited for an explosion, but none came. She looked back at the bottle and saw a gray chemical. ' _Huh, is this supposed to happen?'_she thought. Anissina walked up next to her and grabbed the chemical. She closely examined it and looked at Niki. Anissina said " Niki, you have made a new potion. I beleve you should try it out." Niki smiled and nodded her head. She said " I guess I should go try it out now. Bye Anissina." Niki quickly jumped out of the chair and grabbed the bottle. She was out the door in milliseconds.

* * *

' _Hmm who should I try this out on? I know, a certain little wolf._' Niki evilly smiled and headed straight to Yuri and his bedroom. She bust open the door and smirked at Wolfram who was sitting on the bed. Niki hid the potion behind her back, as she walked up to him with an innocent look on face. Wolfram glared at her and got off of the bed. He said " What are you doing here?" Niki innocently smiled and said " Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. Do you not want to see me?" Wolfram snorted and said " Get out! You saw me, so go!" With each word Niki was moving closer to Wolfram. Of course the hot headed demon didn't notice, he was too busy yelling at her. Once Niki was only a few feet away from Wolfram, she pounced and forced the potion into his mouth. Wolfram thrashed around, but the liquid went down his throat anyway. Once the bottle was completely empty, Niki jumped back and waited to see what would happen. Wolfram immediately jumped up and glared at Niki. She shivered, but glared back. ' _Nothing happened._' She thought, studying Wolfram. Wolfram coughed. He thought ' _What did she make me drink? It was disgusting_.' Wolfram glared at Niki and yelled " What did you make me drink? You better not have given me some kind of weird medicine! Niki you are...okaa-san?" Niki's eyes widened when Wolfram changed from a 15 year old brat to a 5 year old boy. Little Wolfram walked up to Niki and said again " Okaa-san? You are Okaa-san." He latched himself onto Niki's leg and smiled. He said happily " You must be Okaa-san! I love you Okaa-san!" Niki's eyes widened even more as she stared at Wolfram. Niki quickly picked him up and ran to the training grounds. Yuri and Conrad would usually be there playing baseball. Niki sped through the halls so fast, that all the people saw was a flash of black.

* * *

Niki ran to the training grounds with Wolfram in her arms. She stopped when she saw Yuri get a homerun. Niki smiled but was reminded with what she was doing here with a " Okaa-san." From Wolfram. She yelled " Yuri! Conrad! I need your help over here!" The man and teenager turned around and walked to Niki. Yuri eyed the boy in her arms for a second, before he said " Niki, who is this?" Niki said " Well, I don't know how to say this but-" Niki was interrupted when Wolfram said " Okaa-san who are they?" Yuri's eyes widened. He said " Okaa-san? Niki what happened!" Niki said " I made a potion and had Wolfram drink it. Now he is a little kid." Yuri gave out a relived sigh and said " Oh it's only Wolfram. Well do you know when it's going to wear off?" Niki shook her head sadly and said " Sorry Yuri, Conrad." Conrad smiled and said " It's ok. I get to be with little Wolfram for a while so I'm happy. But he seems to have taken a liking to you." Wolfram clutched Niki's black blouse and said " Okaa-san, what's going on? Who are they?" Niki looked at Wolfram and said " Uh This is Yuri, you're best friend. And this is Conrad you're older brother." Wolfram looked at Conrad and said " Nii-san? He's my Nii-san?" Niki nodded and put Wolfram down. He slowly walked over to Conrad and said " You're my Nii-san. I love you Nii-san." Wolfram hugged Conrad's leg and smiled. Everyone awwwwed and Niki said " You can take care of him Conrad. I have to report how my potion turned out." Conrad nodded and picked up Wolfram. Who in turn hugged him again. Conrad stared at Niki's back thinking, '_ Interesting indeed.'_

* * *

_ I KNOW WOLFRAM IS A LITTLE OC IN THIS BUT I LIKE IT THIS WAY. SORRY FOR NOT POSTING 4 A WHILE, LOST CLAN HAS MY HANDS TIED. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT. I'M AMAZED U COULD SO INTERESTED BY 1 CHP! I MUST BE AWESOME! ANYWAY BYE!_

_LISSANNA FLYING BY~_


	3. Flowers and Swords

Disclaimer: I'll let you guess... I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. Everyone knows that.

* * *

Normal POV

Niki sat at a small table in the castle next to a broad window. She lifted the tea cup to her mouth and took a small sip. She sighed. " Okaa-san, are you okay?" asked the 5 year old Wolfram. Niki smiled at the boy and said " I'm fine Rammie." Wolfram nodded and went back to eating the cookies in the plate. Niki looked back out the window and remembered what Anisissa said.

Flashback:  
_Niki ran into Anisissia's lab. She quickly explained what happened to Wolfram. Anisissia sighed and said " I will make an antidote, but you will have to take responsibility for your potion." Niki gratefully expected and here she is now sitting with Wolfram, or as Niki calls him Rammie._  
Flashback End

Niki sighed again, which gained the attention of her 'son'. Wolfram frowned and pouted. ' _How will I make Okaa-san happy again?'_Wolfram pondered. He finally came up with idea and said " Okaa-san, do you-" He was interrupted when the door flung open. It reveled Yuri standing next to Greta. Niki lightly blushed and stood up. Her black knee-length dress swaying as she moved. Niki said " Hello Greta, Yuri." Yuri smiled and said " Hello Niki, Wolfram. I brought Greta to play with Wolfram if you don't mind." Niki shook her head and looked at Wolfram. She said " Do you mind Rammie?" Wolfram shook his head and walked up next to his 'mother'. He pulled on her dress and whispered in her ear when she leaned down. " Okaa-san, is this girl nice like you?" Niki giggled and said " Yeah, she's very nice." Greata smiled brightly when the boy-that closely resembled Wolfram-walked up. She quickly grabbed his hand and said " Come on Rammie, let's go to the garden!" Wolfram nodded and ran after the girl.

Niki smiled at the young couple as they ran out of the room. Now only Niki and Yuri remained inside the room. Yuri scratched the back of his head and said, blushing " Niki, since Wolfram is busy...are you up for training me?" Niki looked at him and smiled. She said " Yeah, just let me change first." Yuri nodded and let Niki out of the room. He looked back inside of the room where she previously was. _'It might be just me, but Niki seems to have a motherly aura around her when she is with Wolfram_.' Yuri dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared.

Yuri waited at the court yard for Niki. He held a training sword. Not his trusty Morgif.

Niki walked out of the castle wearing black pants and a tight black shirt, with black boots. A sword with white wrappings hung on her hip. Niki's hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. She smiled and said " Sorry I'm late Yuri." Yuri's already wide eyes slightly widened, as he looked over her clothes. He stuttered out " I-i-it's f-fine N-niki." Niki turned her head to the side and looked questionably at Yuri. ' _Why is he stuttering? Oh maybe he thinks I'm cute_.' Niki thought as blood rose to her cheeks. She quickly pulled out her sword and said " W-w-we s-should get working now." Yuri nodded and held out his sword. Niki let out a breath to calm herself down.

She said " First let's work on your stance." Yuri nodded and went into his fighting stance. His legs were spread out a good distance, the sword was far out and his arms were in a very good position. Niki walked around Yuri observing his stance. She smiled and said " Your stance is good. Now for the next part, defence." Yuri smiled and said " Heh this is going to be fun." Niki lightly blushed and said " Yuri..., ah I'm going to attack you from all angles. You will have to block by reading my movements." Yuri nodded. His face turned serious as he readied himself for Niki's attack.

Niki blushed, thinking _' Uhhhh this is bad Yuri's watching me. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid back home_.' Niki shook her head and went into her stance. ' _I have to focus_.'

She narrowed her eyes and thrust her sword at Yuri's right side. He barely dodged it and blocked her sword. " You need to move faster Yuri!" She yelled. ' _I have to make him stronger. If he dies on the battlefield, it'll be my fault._' Niki thought as she started to thrust her sword faster and stronger. Yuri dodged and blocked as fast as he could, slowly being able to dodge the blade completely.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. '_ This is hard._' He thought as he went back into his stance. Niki smiled at Yuri and said " You're slowly getting better Yuri! Just don't swing your sword so wide and try to be fast on your feet." Yuri smiled and said " Thanks Niki, your advice helps." '_ I'm helping Yuri get stronger_!' Niki thought with flames in her eyes. She clenched her fist and a proud smile grew on her lips.

She turned back to Yuri, eyes full of pure determination. Yuri sweat-dropped. ' _Uhhh what happened? Is she going to be harder on me?_' He thought fearfully. Yuri gulped and readied his body to move at any given moment. Niki sprang forward and quickly thrust her sword at Yuri's right leg. He quickly blocked her sword. Niki smiled. ' _He really is getting better_.' She quickened her pace and thrust her sword faster and faster. And every time Yuri would either dodged and block, or just block. Niki smiled proudly and said " Yuri you got way better! Next up is offence!"

Yuri paled considerably. His fighting skills were far below average. Yuri vs Niki would defiantly end in his demise.

Niki noticed his pale skin and nervously said " Ah I won't be serious! I promise I won't hurt you Yuri!" Niki fiddled with the sword in her hands and buckled her knees. ' _Ehhhhh! What if he doesn't trust me and leaves?_' Niki thought sadly. Her faced dropped and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Yuri stared at Niki's sad face. For some reason it pulled at his heart. The light blush on her cheeks, the tears that just barely stayed in her eyes, the way her small fingers held on to her sword, and the buckle of her knees made her look really cute in Yuri's eyes. He blushed and fumbled with his words. " It's o-ok N-n-niki. I-I'm not w-worried a-a-about y-you h-hurting me." He blushed even more, when Niki turned back to him with her hands balled up cutely around her eyes. Her lips were slightly puckered, and slightly up-turned into a smile. Niki quickly wiped her tears and smiled. " Yuri, you believe in me?" Niki asked, not really acting like the usual happy-go-lucky Niki. Yuri nodded and showed her a confident grin. Niki smiled brightly and said " Thank you Yuri. Now lets start." Yuri grinned and went into his stance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Garden**

Wolfram stared at a blue five-petaled flower with purple in the middle. Greta walked over next to him and said " Rammie, what are you looking at?" Wolfram looked up into Greta's brown eyes and said " This pretty flower" He pointed to the flower. Greta looked at it and said " What are you going to do with it? Are you just going to look at it?" Wolfram shook his head and said " I'm thinking about giving it to Okaa-san. Do you think she will like it?" Greta smiled and said " She'll love it! It's a really pretty flower! Oh I know, why don't we gather a buuunch of flowers and give them to your Okaa-san and Yuri!" Greta nodded her head at the great idea she came up with. Wolfram nodded and said " I'll get the prettiest flowers for my Okaa-san, then she will be happy again!" He pulled up the flower and ran around the garden. Greta followed after him, pulling up different colored flowers.

Wolfram and Greta stared at a beautiful purple rose, the only purple rose in the whole garden. They looked at each other and grinned. Wolfram said " It's mine, I saw it first." Greta said " Noooo, I saw it first." Wolfram's eyes narrowed. He said " I'm going to get that flower for my Okaa-san. She wasn't feeling great today." Greta stared at Wolfram and said " I'm going to get that flower for Yuri. He was saying some weird stuff at night yesterday, and his face is red alot."

Greta and Wolfram was having a stare down, until a certain mazoku came.

Wolfram looked at the intruder, and said " Nii-san? Greta wouldn't let me get this flower!" Wolfram rudely pointed his finger at Greta, and then moved it to the flower. Greta pouted and glared at Wolfram. Conrad's smile slightly faltered. He said " I'm sure there is another flower in the garden." Greta and Wolfram shook their heads. They said simultaneously, " I searched the whole garden, this is the only one. And I want it." They glared at each other and Greta said " I want it!" Wolfram said " I _need_ it!" Conrad smiled and said " Why don't you tell me why you want it so much?" Greta yelled " I'm gathering a bunch of flowers for Yuri. Then he'll get better." Wolfram said " I need it for Okaa-san! She's seemed sad this morning." Conrad rubbed his chin. ' _Why is Sumimura-san sad?_' He thought. Conrad smiled again and said " Lets play a game then." The two children stopped glaring at each other, and looked at Conrad. He continued, " Rock, Paper, Scissors. The winner gets the flower." Greta and Wolfram looked back each other and nodded.

They held out their small hands and bobbed them up and down until they said " Scissors." Greta looked at Wolfram's hand, then back at her's. Wolfram smiled and quickly pulled out the rose. He added it to a group of white and blue flowers. Greta still stared at her hand in the sign of the paper. She let out a sad sigh and turned to Conrad. He said " Don't worry, we'll find a pretty flower too." Greta nodded and took Conrad's hand.

Wolfram ran through the garden. smiling brightly. _'These flowers should make Okaa-san happy again!'_He stopped dead in his tracks. Wolfram stared at the display in front of him in pure horror.

Yuri was on top of Niki. Their faces mere inches apart. Wolfram dropped the flowers he had gathered, and ran to the older kids. He grabbed Yuri's face and tried his best to move his face away. Yuri jumped back in surprise when Wolfram's hands appeared on his face. Niki's eyes stayed as wide as they were when Yuri was still on top of her. Wolfram hugged Niki's neck and yelled at Yuri. He said " Stay away from my Okaa-san! She's my Okaa-san!" Yuri stared at Wolfram disbelieving. ' _Is he that attatched already?_' Yuri thought as he slowly stood up. He said with an apologetic grin, " Hehe I'm sorry Wolfram. But I didn't mean anything by it. You'll forgive me right?" Niki pouted, ' _You didn't mean anything by it? That sucks._' She thought sadly. Niki sat up and held Wolfram to her chest. Wolfram hugged her and looked at Yuri again. " My Okaa-san isn't hurt, soo maybe." Yuri sweat-dropped, but nodded none less.

Niki stood up with Wolfram, " Yuri, your training is done for today." She said grumpily. Wolfram smiled and said " Okaa-san, I got you some flowers!" Niki's face slightly brightened when Wolfram walked back to her with a group of beautiful flowers that complimented each other. The purple flower stood out the most. She smiled and gently grabbed the flowers. Niki hugged Wolfram tightly and said " Oh thank you Rammie. They are so pretty!" Wolfram smiled brightly and hugged Niki back.

Yuri smiled at the couple infront of him.

_'So cute_.' was his only thought.

* * *

Uhhh I forgot what I was going to write. Ummmmmmmm ummmmmm ummmmmm I hope your enjoying the little Wolfram.

Ah and Niki's character change. I wanted her to be really worried about Yuri not trusting her, * scratches head* i might have went too far.

Anyway bye bye!


	4. Baths and Moons

Disclaimer: Kyou kara maou, doesn't own me...and neither do I own it.

* * *

Normal POV

A couple hours after the _'Possessive-Wolfram Incid_ent' as Yuri likes to call it, it was about time for bed.

-  
Niki looked at the beautiful dusk sky and contently sighed. Everything was back to normal for her. Wolfram was sitting next to her on the couch, Yuri was probably playing baseball with Conrad, Anissina is probably making a non-working invention, Gunter is thinking about Yuri in a perverted way, Gwendel is doing Yuri's paperwork, in other words...its boring.

Same old boring stuff that happened for the two weeks she's been there. She sighed. ' _Its not as cool as it was when I first came here_.' She thought sadly.  
Wolfram yawned and leaned on Niki's arm. His eyes were dropping. Niki smiled and whispered quietly " Are you sleepy Rammie?" Wolfram quickly shook his head. If his Okaa-san wasn't tired then he wasn't. Niki smirked knowingly. Of course Niki would know when her child was faking. She faked yawning and said " Oh really? Well I'm tired." Wolfram's eyes widened. He raked his brain for an excuse to be sleepy just like his mommy.

He smiled; an idea popped into his head. He yawned too and said " Okaa-san you made me sleepy too." Niki raised an amused eyebrow. She stood up and said " Well you should get a ready for a bath Rammie." She walked to the window and smiled. Wolfram jumped off the couch and ran over to the window. He scowled when he noticed that Niki was staring at Yuri. Wolfram snorted " Okaa-san, why do you like Yuri soo much?" Niki blushed at the mention of Yuri's name.  
She said " N-no reason Rammie." She looked out the window, and an idea popped into her head. She opened the window and yelled out to Yuri, " Yuri! Can you give Rammie a bath for me? Pleeeeaseee!"

Yuri's POV

I quickly caught the ball that Conrad threw at me. " Yuri! Can you give Rammie a bath for me? Pleeeeaseee!" I looked up where the voice was coming from and grinned. I quickly yelled back, " Sure! I'll be done soon!" Niki smiled and turned away from the window. I grinned. ' _Maybe Wolfram will warm up to me._' I laughed. ' _Get warmed up, a bath. I'm funny._' I thought to myself. " Should we stop Young Master?" I nodded, letting Conrad call me 'young master'.

It just makes me mad that he would call me 'young master' even though we went through soo many things together.

I quickly ran upstairs- telling the maids to get the bath ready on the way- and opened the door. Wolfram was scowling at me. Niki was standing up for some reason. Her cheeks were tinged pink. I grinned and said " What's up Wolfram? Ready for our bath?" He growled and said " No. I wanna go with Okaa-san!" I blushed at the thought of both of them bathing together. Niki said in a calm voice " Now Rammie, what did I say?" Wolfram sighed and said " I have to go with Yuri, if I want to sleep with you. But Okaa-san!" Niki smiled and said " Rammie, a promise is a promise. You do want to sleep together don't you."

I blushed. _'Sleeping together_.' It made me visualize older Wolfram holding Niki's body close to his. I bit my lip. ' _That won't happen. Niki doesn't even like Wolfram, only Rammie.'_ I thought as I grabbed Wolfram's wrist. He growled, but didn't pull away from my hold. Something told me it was because of Niki. I smiled one last time at Niki and left for the bathroom.

But halfway there Wolfram pulled his hand away from mine. He glared at me and said " Yuri"- he spat my name venomously- "I don't like you. I don't like you near Okaa-san or Nii-san. Stay away from Okaa-san Yuri." Then he walked ahead of me to the bathroom. My eyes widened. ' _He really doesn't like me huh?_' I thought sadly. ' _He sure had a character change._' I thought as I walked up behind him and opened the door.

It was as spacious as ever. In the middle of the room was a gigantic pool of warm water. The room was painted a light blue color, and the lights were dimmed. Wolfram walked out of the changing room with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't even spare me a glance, when he walked into the giant tub. I sighed and walked into the change room and changed into a nothing but a towel. I walked into the tub, and wadded over to Wolfram. But he glared at me. I stopped and wadded over to another area. I sighed. ' _He really doesn't like me_.' The rest of the bath was silent, only a small splash when I moved.

We changed into some night clothes the maids set out for us.

When we left the bathroom, Niki was waiting outside the bathroom wearing black knee-length shorts and a dark blue shirt. A light pink hue was on her cheeks when she looked at me. Her hair was in a long braid over her shoulder. My face felt a little warm. I grinned and said " Hey Niki." She nodded and said " Rammie and I will be getting ready for bed. See you later Yuri." Wolfram happily took Niki's hand and walked off to their room. I just stood there, in front of the door, until I heard Greta's voice. " Yuri! It's time to go to sleep. Lets go." I nodded and walked with her to our room.

After a little while Greta said " Yuri, is Rammie going to sleep with us too?" I shook my head and said " Nah, he's gonna sleep with Niki." Greta whined " What? I wanna go too! Can I Yuri?" I pouted " You can go if you really want to leave your father all alone in the room." Greta smiled and said " Thanks Yuri!" And she ran out of the bedroom to Niki's. I pouted again and climbed into the large bed that could fit three people. " Niki gets all the attention now. At least I still have Conrad." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Niki's POV

" How was your bath?" I asked Rammie. He smiled and said " It was really warm. Just like Okaa-san!" I lightly blushed, but smiled. ' _He's sooo cute~ He even wore matching night clothes._' I thought as I stared at Rammie. " Did you and Yuri become friends?" Rammie's smile faltered. He said " Not yet Okaa-san. But I'll try." Of course I could tell he was lying. I frowned. I hated when he lied to me. " Ok, try hard Rammie." I said hiding my sadness. Rammie nodded.

As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom, Rammie ran in and jumped on the bed. I giggled and sat on the left side of the bed. Rammie crawled over next to me and hugged my waist. I smiled and patted Rammie lightly on the head. He grinned up at me, and I couldn't help but blush. Even as a kid he still held his many charms.

**Knock, knock**. I turned to the door and said " You can come in." The door slowly creaked open, and Greta's figure slid out from behind the door. She smiled and said " Can I sleep with you Niki, Rammie?" I smiled softly and nodded. I patted the bed and Greta ran up and jumped into the bed. Rammie looked at her and said " You're not gonna sleep with Yuri?" She shook her head and said " I wanted to sleep with you. Yuri said it was fine." I nodded and moved to the middle of the bed. Rammie laid on right, with Greta on my left.

I woke up a little while later. Rammie was holding tightly onto my waist, his head was on my stomach. Greta was holding my hand. I smiled gently at them. My hand brushed over Rammie's hair. It was so soft. I slowly pealed his arms off my waist, and Greta's hand from my mine. I slipped out of the bed and walked to the window. I smiled. A full moon was shining over the castle. ' _Time to do what I always do when there's a full moon.'_I thought as I unbraided my hair and opened the window.

Normal POV

Yuri laid in his bed. The two bodies he went to slept with every night, weren't there. So there he sat, trying to go to sleep. He threw the covers off of his body and sat up. He quickly climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

When he walked out he heard soft scratching noises outside, and a frustrated growl. Yuri immediately ran outside to investigate. And on top of the roof, he found a small figure, wrapped in blankets staring at the moon. He moved closer and noticed it was Niki.

~~~~ Back to Niki, a couple minutes before~~~

Niki opened the window, a small breeze blew through her unbraided hair. She grinned and walked around the room, and picked up a small yet thick blanket. She walked back to window and climbed out. Another breeze blew by her. Niki held tightly onto the railing and slowly climbed up to the roof. She stood in top of the roof, with a frustrated frown on her face. The blanket was stuck on one of the tiles. She growled and tugged harder.

Finally the blanket was loose. Niki quickly wrapped herself in the blanket and got into a comfortable position. She looked up at the moon again and smiled. She turned her head to the window under her when it opened. A body climbed up to the roof and sat itself next to her. It turned around, and a silly grin was on it's face. Niki gasped " Yuri. What are you doing here?" Yuri said " I should be asking you that, Niki. It's really dangerous up here." Niki blushed. ' _He does care!'_ She yelled inside her mind. She looked over to explain, when she noticed him shivering.

Niki quickly scooted closer to Yuri and wrapped him inside the blanket too. Niki blushed and quickly spat out " You seemed cold." Yuri grinned again, this time with a light blush. " Thanks Niki. So what are you doing up here?" Yuri asked. Niki said " My Dad and I would come up to the roof and look at the full moon when I was little. Mom told us to stop because it was dangerous, but I still went up there. Every night looking at this beautiful moon." Niki smiled softly at the moon. Yuri grinned and said " That's cool. I wish my Dad let me go to the roof." Niki nodded and yawned. ' _I guess I'm really tired.'_ Niki thought as she laid her head on Yuri's shoulder. " Night Yuri." She whispered, before she went into a deep sleep.

Yuri tensed when Niki's head touched his shoulder. " Night Yuri." He heard her whisper. Yuri relaxed and whispered back, " Night Niki." His eyes started to close. He yawned and placed his head over Niki's. Sleep was the only thing he thought about until he was whisked off into his dreams.

~~~Dawn~~~

Yuri awoke expecting to be inside his bed, instead he was the roof. With a small body sleeping on him. Last night's memories flashed through his mind. His face warmed up slightly, when he noticed how close he and Niki was. Niki shifted in her sleep, moving closer to Yuri.

His blushed deepened. " Niki, Niki wake up." Niki frowned and muttered " No. I wanna sleep longer." Yuri sweat-dropped and said " Niki, we need to get off the roof." Niki grumbled and said " You can go. I'll sleep here." Yuri sighed. ' _I can't take her down with me or leave her up here. I'll have to try harder_.' Yuri thought. " NIKI!" Niki jumped up, almost falling off the roof. " Hai!" She looked around and blushed. " S-sorry Yuri. I should have woken up earlier." Yuri grinned and said " It's fine. Lets just get off this roof." Niki nodded and climbed down to her window. A small wave to Yuri before she entered her room. Yuri waved back.

Niki turned around to see a pouting Wolfram. " Okaa-san, where were you? I woke up and you weren't here!" Wolfram wailed. Niki smiled weakly. " Sorry Rammie, I had some business to do." Wolfram raised a blond eyebrow. " On the roof? Okaa-san you're lying! I wanted to be with you!" He yelled again, tears collecting in his eyes. Niki smiled once again and hugged Wolfram. She gently rubbed his back and said calmly " I'm sorry Rammie. I promise I'll take you with me next time." Wolfram sniffled. " Really? You promise?" Niki nodded and said " Promise. Now it's time to get ready. Go get dressed I'll wake up Greta." Wofram nodded and walked out of the room. Niki sighed and walked over to Greta. " Greta, wake up." Greta's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. Greta sleepily grinned and said " Thanks Niki for letting me sleep over." Niki nodded and moved out of the way when she jumped out the bed and walked out the room. Niki smiled and changed into black capris and a short sleeved black shirt.

" Time for today's adventures." She said happily as she walked out the room. Little did she know, she will defiantly be getting an adventure.

* * *

Yay Niki has a charcter development moment! Her background will be revealed in later chapters.


	5. Adventures & Dragons

_Recap:_

_Niki sighed and walked over to Greta. " Greta, wake up." Greta's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. Greta sleepily grinned and said " Thanks Niki for letting me sleep over." Niki nodded and moved out of the way when she jumped out the bed and walked out the room. Niki smiled and changed into black capris and a short sleeved black shirt._

_" Time for today's adventures." She said happily as she walked out the room. Little did she know, she will defiantly be getting an adventure._

Chp.5: Adventures & Dragons

The library was as quiet as it could be, with the close to silent sound of pages turning. Niki stared uninterestingly at the pictures and words on the page. " Why am I doing this again?" she said, her face rubbing against the cool surface of the table.

Flashback

_Niki calmly walked into the library, where Gunter and she usually studied at. She sat down at the table and looked around. ' _Where is he?_' she thought, her eyes flickering from the window- where Yuri was playing catch with Conrad- to the high shelves of the library._

" _Lady Niki, there you are." Quickly turning around, Niki stared at Gunter holding two large stacks of books. He smiled as he laid the books down on either side of Niki. He coughed into his hand and stood at the other side of the table. " Today you're going to learn about our animals. We don't want a repeat of what happened with King Yuri all those times." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath, so Niki didn't hear it._

_She stared at Gunter confused. " Gunter,…you're not going to stay?" Gunter shook his head and stared dreamingly out the window. " I'm afraid I cannot. My attention lies elsewhere." He spoke sighing dramatically at the end. He quickly opened the window and jumped out, screaming " Your Majesty!" with hearts in his eyes._

_Niki's mouth hung open as she stared out the window. She sat back down and eyed the books angrily. ' _I want to go watch Yuri too._' She thought sadly. Losing the staring contest, she picked up the book and started reading it._

Flashback End

" Right…" she sighed and stared at the last page she was on. An elegant white and blue dragon stood majestically on a rock, its facial expression calm and serene. Niki was absolutely mesmerized. She quickly grabbed the book and read through all of the information.

" Dragons…." She whispered, her eyes swirled in a mixture of excitement and mischief. She immediately stood up, her eyes narrowing in on the open window.

* * *

" You want to do what?" Yuri exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets. Niki stared at the ground with hesitation in her eyes. All she wanted to do was go see the dragon(s).

Gunter frowned and stepped toward Niki , a concerned look on his face. " Lady Niki that may not be the best thing to do." Timidly looking up, Niki pouted slightly her hands balling into fists. " Why? I thought this would be a good opportunity to learn more about dragons in their natural habitat. Also I won't die of boredom while I'm here." She said mumbled the last sentence under her breath.

Seeing no one seemed to lighten up on their disapproval, she shot Gunter and Yuri her best begging face. " Please! I'll be a good girl I promise. If anything bad happens we'll come back immediately, ok?" Niki stuck out her lower lip and slightly puffed out her cheeks. She batted her eyelashes multiple times, staring at Conrad, Yuri and Gunter intensely. Yuri rubbed the back of his head as he stole glances at the two other men in the room. He sent them hesitant looks.

Conrad smiled. " We should go." He said, surprising everyone in the room. Niki's face beamed as she quickly ran up to hug Conrad happily. " Thank you so much Conrad!" she practically screamed, rubbing her cheeks against his uniform. Yuri sweat dropped and laughed softly. " If Conrad thinks so…..I guess we can go." He said smiling at Gunter who quickly agreed.

Conrad softly patted the younger girl on the head. It had been so long since anyone had been this affectionate with him. She looked up at him and beamed brightly. " Conrad, you're the best!" she exclaimed as her grip tightened around his torso. Conrad's eyes softened as he stared at the raven haired teenager. _' Wolfram_…' he couldn't help picturing the blond seeing her smile that he used to send him.

"Ano…Niki, you might want to get ready we'll be leaving in a couple hours." Yuri said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the PDA Niki and Conrad was showing. A very weird, foreign feeling formed inside of him, which Yuri really didn't like. He pushed the feeling down and smiled at them as they slowly pulled away from each other. Almost excruciatingly slowly. Some part of him wanted to just pull Niki away from Conrad and..and …. Well he didn't know, he just wanted them a good ten feet away from each other.

Niki smiled at Conrad before quickly skipping out of the room. Yuri watched her leave, but the weird feeling didn't go just yet.

….

….

"Are you jealous of me Young Master?"

" Wah? Of course not! And call me Yuri, Conrad!"

Ah, it's gone now.

* * *

Niki happily stuffed things into her shoulder bag, getting ready for the ' field trip', humming loudly to go with it. Because of the loud humming, she failed to notice a certain blond coming into the room.

"Mama? What are you doing?" a squeaky 5 year old voice questioned, staring intently at the bag fill with random items. Niki blinked a couple times before smiling softly. She picked up Wolfram and sat him down on the bed, and sat down next to him.

Rubbing Wolfram's head softly, Niki began to explain. " Rammie, Mommy is going to find some dragons with Conrad, Yuri and Gunter, ok? But, you can't come. It's far too dangerous for a kid. Sorry." Wolfram pouted and crossed his arms in disapproval.

"I can't go because I'm a kid?" he asked. Niki nodded sadly, knowing she would miss the blond, but this is for his safety. Wolfram jumped off of the bed and sent a challenging glare to Niki. " But, I can protect myself!" he yelled brandishing a blue tipped curved dagger, from a hidden holder under his light blue and white button up shirt, and black shorts.

Niki gasped and immediately grabbed the dagger from the child's hands. "Rammie where did you get this?" she questioned her eyes narrowing in the boy. He huffed. "A guard gave it to me, for protection in case something bad happens." Niki frowned and stared at the dagger in her hands. _'Stupid guard, you don't give a child such a dangerous weapon._' She thought before sighing. "Do you promise to only use this when absolutely necessary?" Wolfram nodded. Niki eyed him for a little longer before giving in, and giving Wolfram back the dagger.

"Can I come, Mama?" He asked, giving Niki his puppy dog face. _'Noooo_!' she mentally exclaimed. 'I'm_ weak to the puppy dog face!_' Her eye twitched as she smiled softly. "Yeah, you can go. Just, just stay near me ok? I don't want you to get hurt." Wolfram nodded happily, and grabbed Niki's shoulder bag.

"And off they went, into the Valley of Dragons, were great danger lies." (R: Ano, Cheri-sama, why are you here?) "Oh? I'm not going to be coming until later chapters so I'm going to be the narrator, Kay!" (R: O-oh, yeah that'll be fine. O_O)

Niki stared at the giant mountain up ahead. "Okay everyone, we'll be walking from here on out." Said Gunter. Still enchanted by being so close to the dragons, Niki slid off her horse and pulled Wolfram down as well without even noticing.

Wolfram grabbed Niki's hand and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Why_ is Mama getting so happy over dragons?_' he thought. He pouted and glared at the mountains. How dare they take his Mama's attention away from him.

"Now that they had successfully passed through the traps for poachers, they stared at the supposed nest of the last dragon. How's that Author-sama?" ( R: Great….)

Niki's excitement was at its boiling point as she looked at the great mountain. Narrowing her eyes, she could just barely see a brown nest of twigs, grass, and other nest like items. She grinned and pointed at the nest. " Can we go up there?" she asked her grin growing every second.

All of the men frowned- including Wolfram- and looked up to the nest. " Lady Niki, it's far too high and dangerous." Seeing nothing change in Niki's demeanor, Gunter continued talking. " Lady Niki, you do know that messing with a dragon's nest could make it abandon their baby." Niki smiled knowingly, and took a step toward Gunter. " Don't worry Gunter, I won't go to the nest." She looked at the mountain and her lips twitched up again into a mischievous grin, before she forced it down without anyone noticing. " I was actually planning on stopping on that ledge and just looking at the view." She said pointing to the ledge near the top of the mountain.

Smiling innocently, she cocked her head to the side and waited for Gunter's reply. " I-If that's all you were planning to do,….then I guess it's fine." Gunter said hesitantly. " What do you think Your Majesty?" he asked turning towards Yuri and Conrad.

Yuri laughed nervously. " It's fine as long as we don't go near the nest right?" he said, looking at both Conrad and Gunter. Gunter nodded, and Niki's face exploded in a deep blush. ' _He, he OKed me._' She mentally shook her head. _' It doesn't mean anything!_' she reasoned, staring at the ground. " T-thank you Yuri." She muttered, her embarrassment keeping her from talking any louder.

Watching the two interact, Wolfram's anger and irritation could only grow. His Mama never, _never_ blushed like that because of him. Only that little wimp Yuri, and it irritated him to no end. His teeth clenched together angrily as he started pulling Niki towards the mountain. "W-whoa! Rammie calm down!" his mother called after almost tripping on a root. He just kept trudging forward, ignoring his mother's calls. ' _Stupid Mama! Always blushing over that kid, and just looking downright ridiculous because of that Yuri! She should be pay attention to me! To me!_' he thought.

By the time he stopped walking, Niki was already covered in dirt, mud, tree leaves, and some other things she didn't want to mention. She stared at Rammie with a troubled expression. ' _What made Rammie so angry?_' she thought, but before she was able to voice her thoughts Yuri was already at her heels and checking if she was ok. 'Cause seriously if a girl was just pulled through half of a forest by a _five year old_, something had to be wrong.

Blushing, Niki stuttered out and " I-I'm fine." Both embarrassed and annoyed, Niki quickly suggested something that had been on her mind since this morning. " Can we climb now?" A chorus of nods and " of course's." was given to her. Though unfortunately- or fortunately for one black hair makoku- they didn't have the fancy smancy climbing gear that was on Earth, so they had to climb on their own. Which by the way was perfectly fine the Niki. She was a good climber, had to be if she wanted to watch Yuri from high in the trees. N-not like she did that often, but still.

While the teenager was thinking, everyone had already started climbing up the mountain. Realizing this Niki quickly scampered up the mountain after them.

* * *

Staring off the top of the mountain, Niki found it excoriatingly beautiful. Hell she didn't even want to go through with her plan because the view was so nice. But alas, she could never go back on the plan, the likelihood of them coming back would be pretty small.

Looking at her sides, Niki gladly noted that no one-not even Wolfram- was paying attention to her. Cue mischievous grin. With silent agility like a ninja, Niki smoothly climbed down from ledge and set her sights on the nest just a couple feet southeast from her current position. She didn't bother waiting to see if someone noticed her disappearance, and immediately scooted her way across the mountain to the nest.

Niki's eyes twinkled with excitement as she stared at the small red and black dragon in front of her. The said dragon blew smoke out of its nostrils as it stared at the weird creature in front of it. Niki smiled. "Hmmm, I wonder if you're a girl or a boy." She said, her hand reaching out to touch the dragon's head.

Unsure if the creature was harmless or not, the dragon quickly went defensive and blew a small amount of fire at the girl. Nothing life threatening, a simple warning…..that didn't seem to work. Niki had jerked herself back when she saw the dragon take a deep breath, and thus had narrowly missed being burnt.

" I think you're a girl." Niki proclaimed as she lightly rubbed the young dragon's head once it showed no sign of blowing fire again. The dragon tilted its head to the side and blew some more smoke out of its nose. Niki's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the seemingly confused dragon.

She huffed. " I say you're a girl, and thus your name will be Mimi." She said her finger poking at the dragon now named Mimi. Mimi stared at the finger, her blood red eyes focusing on the thin, pale flesh. She opened her mouth and bit down on the finger.

Niki immediately paled, as a disbelieving smile formed on her face. Her mouth twitched as her eye widened to saucers. "Mimi….." she said lightly pulling away from the dragon, but she brought her claws up to Niki's arm holding it in place as her tongue wrapped itself around her finger. Eyes still wide as ever, Niki stared at Mimi, her skin paling further when she felt Mimi's teeth nimble on her finger. "!" she screamed.

* * *

When Yuri had noticed Niki was missing, he promptly panicked. Though when he told everyone, Wolfram freaked out far worse than he did. This was to be expected. But luckily, they noticed Niki was just below them, talking to a baby dragon. He found it cute that she was gushing over the creature, Gunter however didn't.

" Oh no," He whispered, fear evident in his voice, " Lady Niki should _not_ be in its nest. OH, what if the mother came back? We need to get her away from it immediately!" Gunter demanded, staring at Yuri. Yuri smiled softly, still staring at Niki- who now was dodging a fire blast to the face- and laughed. " We should wait and see. Remember Pochi, he didn't do anything." Yuri said, trying to stifle a laugh as the dragon bit Niki's finger. Her face was just too funny!

Gunter frowned but murmured " Since King Yuri said so, I must obey." Conrad nodded, and Wolfram was internally seething. She left him, him! To go to some stupid fire breathing dragon- that, he had to admit was kind of cool, but still wasn't a good enough excuse to forget about him- that tried to _friggin' _kill her!

Wolfram held back tears as he quietly glared at the duo, a dark, unhappy aura surrounding him. Noticing that the area around them dropped a couple degrees, Yuri scooted away from the blond and sent Conrad confused looks. "Why is he so angry?" he asked the teen. Conrad shook his head, chuckling, and explained. "Yuri, you do know how obsessed Wolfram is over Niki right?" he questioned. Yuri nodded his head fiercely. "Then you know why he is angry that her attention isn't on him, but the dragon." Yuri's mouth formed an 'o' shape as realization dawned on him.

Grinning, Yuri walked over to the blond and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Wolfram, Niki just wants to play with the dragon for a while. I mean it's not like she wants to stay with it and never come back to the castle." The air turned colder as the blond glared at Yuri with renowned hatred. His brilliant green eyes burning with enough hatred and anger to set Yuri on fire. "What did you say you no good wimp of a king?" he growled out his tiny hands slowly reaching for his dagger.

"A-ah?" Yuri sputtered. _'I think I made him angrier. Haha…_' Wolfram was about ready to commit murder, when an ear-splitting scream echoed through the mountain. Everybody went on guard. "MAMA!" Wolfram yelled about ready to jump off the ledge. Immediately everyone snapped their attention below them, their eyes widening as Niki staggered toward the edge of cliff trying to shake off- yet at the same time- holding the baby dragon in her arms. "Lady Niki!" "Niki!" "Mama!" Her name was yelled at the top of their lungs, while Yuri could only watch silently as his friend tripped off the edge, too shocked to even scream. Her eyes locked with Yuri's as she fell, her arm extending to grab his, even though the distance was far too great.

"NIKI!" he screamed as his eyes narrowed with power and his hair grew out. His hand extended out to her, willing something, _anything_ would come and save her. The ground below her rumbled as the rocks stretched out to grab her. But before it could reach her there was a blue and white blur that engulfed both girls, before quickly moving away to the ground below.

Niki held Mimi close to her body as they dropped. Her eyes locking with Yuri silently pleading for help. ' _I'm gonna die, I'm totally gonna die._' She thought. She could hear the screams of her name, but couldn't find it in herself to scream, to even mouth anyone's name.

_Flap, flap, flap. _ Niki's eye widened as she stared at the dragon in her arms. Mimi's small wings were flapping viciously as she tried to make them fly. Her claws dug into her sides as tried harder to fly. A small whimper left her snout as they continued falling. The wings open wide taking in as much air as it could and did one giant flap, and just for a second, they stopped falling. Momentarily hovering in the air.

Then out of literally _nowhere_, she was lightly grabbed by something 10x her size. ' Warm and scaly.' Was all she could register before they were moved somewhere else so fast she could hardly tell until she was back on her feet.

" Niki! Are you ok?" she heard a voice yell behind her. Slowly looking up, Niki's eyes widened as she stared at the great beast in front of her. Blue scales with a white underbelly, magnificent purple eyes with wide blue wings, this, this was a _dragon_. " Pochi!"

" Pochi?" Niki questioned, turning around to face Yuri. Grinning up at the dragon, Yuri waved happily. "Ha-ha, it's been a long time hasn't it Pochi?" The dragon blew smoke out of his nose in response. " Yuri? You know the dragon?" Niki eyes glazed over in amazement as she took small steps toward Yuri. "Huh, oh yeah I know Pochi. I was the one who named him!" he stated cheerfully. Niki stared at Yuri with an unreadable expression.

"Mama!" Wolfram called out, running towards her at full speed, with Conrad and Gunter close behind. Gripping onto her leg, Wolfram gritted his teeth together. " Mama, I thought you were going to die!" he yelled between sniffs, before bursting into tears. He looked up at her, crying, and said " Never do that again! Do you hear me Mama!"

Niki's gaze soften as she stared at Wolfram. Smiling softly, Niki leaned down and ruffled his hair. " I'm not going anywhere Rammie, I promise. Now, can you let go of my leg?" Wolfram hesitated before letting go and taking a few steps back. Pointing rudely at Mimi, Wolfram growled. " It's all this stupid dragon's fault! If you didn't go to see it, then…then you would have ever fell off the cliff!" Conrad, Gunter, and Yuri watched quietly as a shadow appeared across her face, restricting them from seeing her eyes.

"Wolfram," she called, immediately causing Wolfram to be quiet. Never had Niki spoke his real name, it was scary, horrifying even to hear her say it. " It's not Mimi's fault." She looked up a guilty smile across her face. " It's mine. Gunter told me not to go, but I did. It's no one's fault but mine." Wolfram frowned as he took a step forward. " NO!" he yelled. " Nothing is ever Mama's fault! You always do the right thing!" His yells weakened until he was looking at the ground, his voice barely above a whisper. Tears spilled from his eyes as his lips quivered slightly.

Niki tilted her head to the side and smile softly at Wolfram. She kneeled down to his level and wrapped her arms around his body. " Everyone makes mistakes Rammie, everyone." She whispered into his ear.

After Wolfram calmed down and said their farewells to the dragons, the group traveled back home to the castle. Some relaxed, while some were still slightly on edge for reasons they didn't know, but what the mind doesn't know, the body does.

* * *

Both Niki and Wolfram were sitting down in their room, just about ready for bed when certain pink-haired, blue-eyed scientist bust into the room with an accomplished grin.

" G-gah!" Niki screamed instinctively pushing Wolfram behind her. Her eyes focused on the woman, before releasing a shaky breath. " It's only you Anissina. Why are you here?" she asked, still trying to get her heart beat back to normal. Anissina grinned as she whipped out a small vile of clear liquid. She lifted her head high, a proud smirk played across her lips.

" I've finally completed the antidote." She declared. Niki immediately stood up, her eyes flicking from Wolfram to Anissina . " Y-you did? Are you sure it's going to work?" she asked a little skeptical since she heard the many stories about her inventions and potions.

Anissina laughed heartily. " Of course it works! I remade your original potion and tried it out on several…..subjects," a weird glint appeared in her eyes, scaring Niki. " and tried out the antidote on them. It was a complete success!" she declared happily. Anissina walked toward the pair. She dropped the vial into Niki's hands. " Here, let him drink it. It will go into effect soon after." Niki nodded silently, staring at the antidote hesitantly as Anissina left.

' _Should I? I mean Wolfram will come back and that's good, but I want Rammie to stay_.' She thought her eyes landing on Wolfram, who was staring at her in confusion. ' _Oh, what to do? The right thing of course._' She slowly took steps toward Wolfram, her hands squeezing the vial in between her hands.

" Rammie, can you drink this?" she asked handing him the vial. Wolfram stared at the drink before nodding silently. He gently grabbed it, and quickly drinking it, before sputtering and gaging. " Are you ok?" Niki questioned hurriedly, placed her hand on her hand on his chest to keep him from falling over. The blond coughed into his hand, before catching his breath.

" I-I'm fine. It just tastes really bad." He said sticking out his tongue. Niki giggled lightly and smiled at Wolfram. " Do feel any different?" she asked studying his body. Wolfram shook his head. " No, not that I could tell." Niki nodded a small frown on her face. " Well, let's get to bed then?" she said pulling the comforter over leaving enough room for both of them to slip in.

Niki snuggled into the large warmth surrounding her. Her arms reaching out to pull her 'pillow' closer. In turn, her 'pillow' also pulled her closer. Niki rubbed her cheek against the not-so-soft surface of the pillow as a blissful smile fluttered across her lips. ' _This pillow feels so good! It's like I'm sleeping with a real person that's a boy….._' Her smile slowly fell from her face as she shot up, pulling the covers off the body next to her's.

She paled as she stared at the sleeping teenage blond. Wolfram groaned and groped around the bed for the blanket, before groaning again and sitting up. Niki stared up at him, careful not to make any sudden movements. He wiped his eyes sleeping before yawning. Slowly blinking his eyes, groggy green met alert black. " N-niki?" he questioned.

His eyes trailed down to their _shared_ bed, and his brain suddenly realizing that he was _snuggling_ with _her_. His cheeks flared red in embarrassed anger. Niki gave a crooked smile, her skin as pale as a ghost's and her eyes wide in fear as she carefully studied Wolfram's reaction.

" !" he screamed, with Niki following close behind with her own frightened screech.

* * *

**And… Done! This chapter did take a while cause I'm a procrastinator and I kind of had writer's block. Horrible combination, absolutely horrible I tell you! T^T But there is something I want to tell you guys, this story takes place after the third series. So everything's done and yuri is about what 16 17 years old? I know I said wolfram is fifteen, but can you blame me for not wanting the guy to not get older? Plus he's a makoku so he will look young no matter how old he is. I also plan on making this story only 10-15 chps long so yeah. That's about it by! **


	6. Believeable Disguises

Disclaimer: Why hello there! We haven't seen each other for a while have we? Well I just wanted to tell you that….I finally gained rights to Kyo Kara Maoh!

*Lawyer walks in and slaps author with legal documents*

Lawyer: Stop lying and get on with your story!

Author: *crying* okay …

**_Chapter 6: Believable Disguises_**

Our main characters were gathered in the meeting room. All somewhat celebrating Wolfram's return, except one raven haired teen.

Niki stood in the corner, sulking as she stared at Wolfram agitatedly yelling at Yuri. She bit her lip. _' Oh, I miss Rammie already._' She glanced between Yuri and Wolfram before remembering something. _' If I make the potion again and get him to drink it again, he he I'll get Rammie back!_' Niki's eyes narrowed with determination as she slowly tip toed towards the exit.

Wolfram glanced over to the door, watching suspiciously as Niki crept to it. But then something dawned on him. He quickly grabbed Niki's braid and yanked back. " Where do you think you're going huh?" He growled wrapping her braid around his hand to make sure she didn't run away. " OW! That hurts!" His eyes narrowed. " You weren't planning to make that potion again huuuh~!"

Niki's skin paled as she looked away nervously. A shadow went across Wolfram's face as he chuckled darkly. He looked up, his green eyes glinting dangerously. " I thought so…" Yuri laughed nervously as calmly walked up to them, his arms raised slightly. " Uh, calm down guys." Wolfram whipped around, glaring darkly at his fiancée. " Do you want me to turn into a child again?" he growled, his grip tightening on Niki's hair. She whimpered her small hands reaching up to tug her hair out of his grip.

Yuri frowned. " Wolfram, you're hurting her." He leaned towards Niki. " He'll let you go if you promise to never do it again." Yuri muttered helpfully into Niki's ear. She looked away with a pout on her lips. " Wolfram, I…" The blond glared at her. " You what?" Niki pinched her lips together. " I promise to never use that potion on you." Wolfram loosened his grip slightly. " You mean any potion right?" Niki nodded quietly. With a satisfied smile, Wolfram released Niki's hair. " You better."

Gwendal coughed, getting everyone to watch him. " Now that you're little dispute is over, can we get back to business?" Niki looked away, nodding softly. " Good." The raven said switching his gaze over to Yuri. " What were you planning on doing today Your Highness? Maybe your work?" Yuri laughed as he scratched the back of his head. " Well, I was actually planning on going into town today. You know check on my people…and stuff." Yuri's eyes constantly shifted as he fiddled with his fingers.

Gwendal gave an unimpressed sigh. " And you Lady Niki?" Niki blinked as she pointed to herself confused. " Me? Well…" she glanced over at Anissina and Gunter. Both of them shook their heads. " Eh? No classes today?" she asked. The raven hadn't had a day off since her training began. Niki looked back to Gwendal. " Er… I'm going into town to?" she asked as she looked at Yuri for approval. Her held a thumbs up and gave her a smile. Niki nodded. " Yeah, I'm going into town." Gwendal sighed, running his hand threw his hair. " Fine then, I guess the work will be left up to me…_again_." Yuri laughed as he quickly slid out the door. " Keep your good work up Gwendal!" he yelled as he escaped down the hall. Of course, Wolfram followed after him calling him a 'wimpy king'.

Niki stood inside the room staring blankly at Gunter. " Ne Gunter, when am I going to start training with magic?" she asked, her head tilting slightly to the side. The purple haired man laughed. " When Ultear is ready My Lady." Gunter said as he walked out of the room. " Ultear? Who's Ultear?" she asked, looking back to the room. But Anissina had disappeared somewhere, and Gwendal was glaring at her fiercely.

Laughing lightly, Niki quickly slid out of the room.

After finding Yuri again, and finding out that she needed a disguise –' you're a soukoku, and people might start freaking out'- Niki was able to get not only a light brown wig and green contacts, but a blue summer dress and white sandals to go with it.

Twirling around in the dress, Niki smiled cutely at her reflection. "I can't believe I'm actually going into town! It's going to be so much fun, right Rammie?" Niki squealed as she curled her fingers around the shoulder length curls. She blinked when there wasn't any response. "Rammie?" Niki slowly turned around to notice that she was the only one in the room.

Her eyes darkened sadly as she looked back to her reflection. "Right, Rammie is gone." The teen slowly dragged her feet to the bed and flopped down on it. Her eyelids lowered sleepily. '_I guess I'm alone again…_' her thoughts trialed off as she entered the world of dreams.

_A 3 year old Niki was hunched over in a fetal position. Bruises littered about her arms and legs, the perpetrator standing over her with a disgusted smile. She looked over to her parents who were just standing on the sidelines watching as the bully repeatedly kicked her in her sides. _

"_Mom…Dad..." she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. They stared coldly at her. No sign of worry or _anything_ in their eyes. Her mother- with long dark blue hair and misty blue eyes-turned to her father- short black hair and brown eyes- and said loud enough for Niki and the bully to hear. "She's weak. Horribly so." Her father nodded. He motioned for the bully to come over. "Beat her more." He commanded. Niki's eyes widened in horror as the bully hit her more strength than he did before. _

_A six year old Niki held her ground as her senior in karate tried to flip her over. Digging her feet into the mat, Niki pushed back applying all of her weight onto her opponent. But, she accidently moved her feet, allowing the senior to swipe his feet under her. She had fell to ground, with a groan as the senior's shoulder dug into her stomach. The senior got off of her without a glance. Lying on the mat, she tried to regain her breath, but as she looked over to her parents she lost her breath again. Sitting in their seats, disappoint showed in their eyes as they got up a left. Niki's face scrunched up as she began crying. No one tried to help her get up._

_Eight year old Niki held on to her mother's skirt as they walked up to a large lake. She tilted her head to side as she looked between her parents and the lake. "Why are we here?" she asked. Her mother said nothing as she pulled Niki's hand away from her skirt. Her father scooped her up and walked to the edge of the lake. In one swift movement Niki was thrown into the middle of the lake. She furiously fought against the water trying to get into her lungs. _

_Between jumping up and flailing her arms, Niki was able to see her parents walk away into the forest._

_Twelve year old Niki walked through the hallways of her elementary school. " Hey, isn't that Niki Sumimora?" she heard a girl whisper. " Yeah, why?" " Well, I heard that if you become friends with her, you'll start getting beat up by bullies." The other girl gasped. " Oh my, really?" " Yeah. Scary isn't it." The other nodded. " Let's not get too close to her." The other nodded as they quickly ran down the hall glancing at her fearfully._

_Niki gripped the straps of her book bag tightly as she looked to ground and continued walking to her classroom._

"Niki! Get up you stupid girl!" Niki sprung up, blinking her eyes to adjust to the light, she noticed Wolfram standing at the end of her bed with an annoyed expression. She smiled. "Sorry, I fell asleep." She muttered, slipping past Wolfram. The dreams, no memories, keeping her from doing anything more.

The blond frowned, his hands moved from his hips to crossing over his chest. He snorted. "What's wrong with her?" he muttered walking after her angrily.

Yuri grinned at Niki as he saw her coming. "Ready to go?" he asked moving his auburn colored wig so it would fit better. Niki smiled, nodding she took small steps toward the door.

Green eyes widened considerably as they scanned the small town. Wolfram rolled his eyes, closing Niki's open mouth carefully. "You've never seen a town before, stupid girl?" he asked, not particularly interested. Yuri laughed. "She's just surprised." He said turning to Niki. "Cool isn't it?" he looked back to town, a gentle smile on his face.

Niki nodded, she squealed as she saw a white and blue ribbon at a stand. Without thinking, she ran straight to the display. Cooing over the ribbons, she didn't even notice when Yuri came up from her and bought the ribbon. "Here," He said handing Niki the ribbon. It's really pretty. You have good taste."

Niki blushed as she pocketed the ribbon. "T-thank you!" she said with a bright smile. Yuri blushed lightly as he scratched his neck. "No problem." He said laughing. "Hey!" Wolfram yelled as he stormed towards them. "Buy me something too! I'm your fiancé!" he whined pulling on Yuri's ear. Niki looked away, taking in all of the beautiful scenery. Her short brown wig bobbed as she moved from store to store. Getting farther and farther away from her guides.

Niki looked at her surroundings with a nervous laugh. "I'm lost…." She muttered, sitting down on the edge of a fountain. "Ah, what should I do?" Niki smiled sheepishly as she lolled her head from side to side. "Oya, oya what's a cute girl like you doing all alone?" a smooth voice questioned from above. "Eh?" Niki looked up into amused blue eyes framed by sleek golden locks. Her eyes widened at the boy, before jerking backward.

"Whoa," the boy laugh as he caught Niki around her waist, keeping her from falling into the fountain. "Is that a good way to react to someone's face?" Niki sputtered, trying to bow but the arm around her waist stopped her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…." She frowned, embarrassed. "Um, you…you're very pretty…you just surprised me…" she muttered glancing at the boy from under her fringe.

The blond boy smirked with amusement. He pulled back, releasing Niki from his hold. "Thank you. I don't you're name, but I'm Andrew Fusaki, but you can call me Andre'." He bowed lowly, his sapphire eyes poking through his golden fringe.

Niki's face heated up. _'Am I being…flirted with?_' she twiddled her fingers. "M-my name's Niki…" she muttered looking at the ground. Andre' smiled. He gently lifted Niki's head up, staring into her eyes. "Cute girls should always look forward, don't cha think?" he said with a soft laugh. Niki's face exploded in red, reached all the way down her neck. "Ah...um…" she leaned her head back down, trying to hide her face.

Andre' laughed. "Sorry, you're too cute!" he said bursting into a fit of snickers. Niki's head shot up, looking at him confused. "W-what?" Andre' looked over at her mischievously. "You were sitting there like a space cadet, I thought I would help you out but you had on such a cute face. It made me want to bully you!" he said once he calmed down. Niki pouted, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"That was very rude of you!" she scolded the blond with a disapproving frown. Andre' smirked. "I do think you're cute though." He reminded her leaning close to her face. Niki immediately jumped back, her hand instinctively slapping him across the face. Andre' clutched his reddened cheek in his hand with tears in his eyes. "Ow…." He stared at Niki with disbelieving eyes, a watery frown on his face. Niki panicked, her eyes flicking from her hand to his cheek. "I-I'm sorry!" she yelled jumping over to him checking his cheek.

Andre' and Niki sat on a bench, both with a cone of ice cream in one hand, except Andre' had a bag of ice pressed against his red cheek. "I'm really sorry." Niki apologized for probably the hundredth time. Andre' shook his head. "It's fine. It was my fault anyway; a lady needs her space after all." Niki frowned, but decided not to reply. Instead she licked her ice cream and sighed.

"Ne, Niki right," Niki nodded. "Do you have someone you like?" Andre' absently asked, staring intently into his ice cream. The girl blushed and nodded. "Yeah, what about you?" she inquired curiously. André's gaze softened. "Yeah, but she'll never notice it…she's too…" André sighed, he looked over at Niki. "What were you doing at the fountain anyway?" he asked steering the conversation away from himself.

Niki didn't notice and started with her story. "I'm not exactly from here, so when I came to the town with some of my friends I got really excited and got separated from them." She explained sheepishly. "Ah, a tour huh?" Andre' muttered eating the last of his ice cream. Andre' sprung up from his seat, throwing the ice bag into a nearby trashcan. "I'll give you a tour then!" he said winking at Niki. "What?"

"Where the hell is she?" Wolfram yelled, stomping his foot. "We look away for one second and she just disappears!" Yuri laughed slightly as he watched Wolfram freak out. And he thought Wolfram hated Niki. "Calm down," Yuri said lightly gripping Wolfram's arm seriously. "I'm sure she's still around here somewhere." Yuri turned to smile at Wolfram reassuringly. "She'll be fine." Wolfram's face heated up when saw Yuri's smile, before scowling. 'Why_ is he smiling like that, while thinking about that stupid girl?_' He thought, glaring at the ground.

Yuri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we should've brought Conrad with us…" he muttered to himself. Wolfram snorted. "We don't need him. Finding that idiot should be easy enough. I bet you she's just at some store looking at shiny objects." He said mockingly. Yuri smiled. "Yeah! Let's check that store over there!" he yelled excitedly, pulling Wolfram to a jewelry store.

"And this Niki is the best pet shop in the whole area! It's cheap, and they give awesome pets." Andre' proclaimed coolly. Niki cooed at a cute cat in her cage. "This is super cool!" She looked up and smiled at Andre'. "Thanks for showing me around, Andre'!" Andre' chuckled lightly. "Don't think it's over yet! I'm gonna show you the best restaurant in town!" Niki tilted her head to the side. "The best restaurant in town?" she repeated. Andre' grinned. "Yup! Now come on!" he called, pulling Niki out of the store. "W-wait Andre'!"

Yuri and Wolfram walked out of the jewelry store. "…She's not there…" Wolfram muttered to himself. "Why wasn't she there? Girls like shiny stuff right?" he yelled running his fingers through his hair. Yuri chuckled nervously. "Calm down Wolfram we'll find her… maybe…" Wolfram continued screaming angrily, completely missing Niki being pulled along by Andre'.

The duo stopped in front of an old-fashioned restaurant. "This is the best restaurant in town?" asked Niki as she stared at the sign. 'Harmonica's Diner' stood proudly in the center of the front of the restaurant. "Yup! I actually work here part-time. So I definitely know about this place." Niki stared at the blond in awe. "Cool…" she muttered staring at him. Andre' smirked proudly. "Heh, I know."

"Andre'?" Andre's head shot up as soon as he heard the voice. He turned around quickly, happily even. "Suzuki? Hey!" he asked happily with a wide grin. In front of him stood a young girl around 16 or 17 with long, flowing brown locks and rusty brown eyes. She wore a simple brown and red dress with knee length boots and a bandana was wrapped around her head, keeping her bangs from falling into her eyes. She was beautiful, in a rugged sort of way. The girl, Suzuki, looked from Andre' to Niki. Her expression turned irritated and angry.

"Andre'," she called a shadow forming across her face. "What do you think you're doing?" Andre' frowned. "What are you talking-oh… Um it's not what you think seriously. I was just… OW!" he yelled after getting hit over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Don't go around courting innocent girls Andre'!" she yelled fiercely. "B-but I wasn't…" he muttered softly, rubbing the area where he was hit. " Are you talking back to me?" she asked, an evil aura pouring out of her. "Eek! No Suzuki-sama, I would never dream of it!" he yelled, standing up straight.

Niki watched with a thoughtful expression. 'This_ must be the one Andre' likes._' She thought before smiling. "N-niki! You tell her! I was just helping you right!" Andre' yelled with a few more bumps forming on his head. Niki couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. Andre' helped me when I got separated from my friends." She said between giggles. Andre' turned back to Suzuki with tears in his eyes. "See! Now stop hitting me!" he yelled.

Suzuki pouted, but lowered the newspaper. "Well if she says so… but what were you doing anyway? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" Niki stepped up before Andre' could answer. "He was showing me around. I'm new here, so I didn't know where anything was." Suzuki nodded. "And he didn't hit on you right?" "Suzuki!" Andre' yelled. "Nope." '_A lie here and there can't be too bad_.' Niki thought as she watched Suzuki nod, satisfied.

"Good, cause this guy here is a major playboy!" Suzuki glared at Andre', who in turn was pouting. "I'm not a playboy…" he muttered, staring at the ground. " Uh-huh, sure… anyway don't listen to a thing he says." Niki held back her laughter until Suzuki went into the restaurant. "BWAHAAAAHAHA!" she cried, doubled over in laughter. Andre' glared at her lightly. "What are you laughing about?" Niki grinned, staring at him mischievously. "You like Suzuki~." Andre' blushed and looked, but nodded. "Is it that easy to tell?" Niki nodded, recovered from her fit of laughter. "Kind of, if you know what to look for." Niki's eyes narrowed. "But what was she talking about you being a playboy?" Andre' stiffened. "I used to flirt with other girls in front of her to get her attention, but…" "It had the reverse effect? She paid more attention to the girls than you?" Niki snorted sadly. "With someone like her, you need to be straightforward with your feelings Andre'." Niki advised. "I know, but don't even see me as a man." Andre' hung his head. "I'm just her 'little brother'." Niki furrowed her eyebrows. "Little brother?" she asked. Andre' nodded. "Her dad, the owner of the restaurant, took me in when I was a kid. My parents had gotten into an accident and no one else wanted to take me in, so I lived alone for a while." Andre' sighed heavily. "One day he found me, and decided to take me in. So I grew up with Suzuki. She still treats me like a little kid." Andre' grinded his teeth in annoyance.

Niki frowned. "So to show her you grew up you started flirting with girls?" Andre' nodded. "Baka. Baka, baka, baka, super baka!" Niki sighed deeply. "You can't expect Suzuki to notice that you like her if you show interest in other girls!"

Andre' frowned. "I know, but what am I supposed to do? She won't even look at me like a man, and…" Andre' sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. His blue eyes were darkened with frustration. "I don't know what to do…" Niki flicked his forehead. Staring at him, her green eyes were confident and strong. "You confess." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blue eyes widened. "C-confess? No way!" He flung his arms around franticly. "I can't do that! What if she…rejects me…"Andre' calmed down, staring at the ground sadly.

Niki smiled softly at him, slowly walking up she touched his cheek. "If you don't say anything how she know you like her? Just tell her and see what she says okay?" Niki lifted his face so that he was looking at each other. He weakly wrapped his hand around Niki's. "You think it'll work" he asked uncertainly. Niki's smile widened. "If it doesn't at least she knows right?" Andre' smiled weakly at her. "I guess…" he snorted, slightly pulling away. " You really know how to encourage people you know." He chuckled making Niki laugh with him. They lightly knocked heads laughing even more.

"N-niki?" a weak, confused voice asked.

Yuri and Wolfram had circled the town at least two times already before they decided to stop and get something to eat at Harmonica's Diner. That was when they found Niki standing-a little too close in Yuri's opinion- to another guy in front of the entrance. Their faces were really close, her hand on his cheek with his wrapped over it, and laughing, quite merrily at that. Deep inside Yuri a burning sensation spread throughout, telling him to grab Niki away and beat the living hell out of the dude stupid enough to get close to what is _his._

Shaking his head, he wonders where that thought came from. Next to him Wolfram was internally seething. 'I_ can't believe we just spent almost the whole day looking for that stupid girl and she was standing here with some guy! I swear I'll kill her!'_ He thought clenching and clenching his fists. Gulping, Yuri opened his mouth to demand that Niki come and explain herself this _instant_. But all that came out was a weak and confused whisper. "N-niki?" He watched as she slowly turned her head towards him, her face blowing up in red. She open and closed her mouth like a fish. She pushed the other boy away, almost making him trip over a bucket behind him.

"A-andré! AH um Y-yuri…" Niki stared at the ground, twiddling her fingers nervously. "It's not what you think! I-I swear…" Niki bit her lip as she felt her heart beating in her chest. Wolfram put his hands on his hips. "What do you mean it's not what you think? We spent 3 hours, 3, looking for you and you're over here hanging out with him! Do you want to die?" Wolfram smirked evilly, his green eyes leering at her.

Niki gasped. "I wasn't…Yuri…" Niki looked at Yuri pleadingly. Yuri fought down the need to glare at her and demand the same thing, instead he smiled at Niki. "Wolfram, you don't know what happened. Calm down okay?" Wolfram turned his anger to Yuri. "Why do you always take her side? I'm your fiancée damnitt!" Yuri flinched at the word but smiled at Wolfram. "I was just trying to calm you down. There's no reason for you to be angry." Wolfram glared at him, but calmed down.

During the whole ordeal Andre' was watching. He grinned quickly understanding what was happening between the lines. Jumping up and brushing dirt off his clothes, Andre' lightly clapped Niki on the back. "Now, now everyone calm down." Andre' said with an easy going smile. Wolfram glared at the other blond. "There seems to be a major misunderstanding between my new friend Niki and you two." Niki bit her lip as she whispered to Andre'. "What are you doing?" Andre's smile widened. "Helping you out, trust me." Niki looked away nervously.

Andre' coughed. "Let me explain what happen. I found Niki lost and decided to show her around since she is new here. The moment that you found us in was platonic. My dear Niki over here was consoling me because I'm also in love with someone and I was having some troubles." Yuri's eyebrow rose. '_Is he telling the truth? Can I trust him?_' Yuri thought curiously. He glanced at Niki who was still staring at the ground. Nothing about her body language showed that she disagreed with what Andre' said.

"If you don't believe me just ask Niki." Niki's head shot up as she glared lightly at the blue eyed blond. "I…um…it's true." Andre' nodded, satisfied. "Now that it's settled, how about we go inside and get a bite to eat, my treat." Niki elbowed Andre' in the side, but still looked at the ground. Yuri and Wolfram glanced at each other but nodded. "Was hungry anyway…" Wolfram muttered as he walked into the restaurant with Yuri following behind. He glanced at Niki, but Niki still had her eyes glued to the ground. He sighed, but offered a smile even though she probably won't see it.

As soon as the door closed behind him Niki glared at Andre'. "What was that?" she asked suspiciously. Andre' shook his finger in her face, making a 'tsk' noise. "You like that brunet right? Yuri was it?" Niki nodded her cheeks red. "Then I just cleared up the confusion. I bet he thought you and me were going out." Andre' snickered at the thought. "W-what are you talking about?" Niki yelled pushing Andre' lightly. "Yuri doesn't like me…" Andre' patted Niki's head. "He does Niki, just wait till he realizes it himself." Niki pouted and turned around. "Let's go. They're waiting." Andre' grinned as he jogged in front if Niki and opened the door for her. Niki couldn't help herself from smiling, and lightly slapped Andre's shoulder.

Everyone sat at a table in the restaurant. Andre' smiled as he walked over a notepad in his hand and wearing an apron. He grinned at Niki. "What do you guys want?" He asked. Everyone ordered and Andre' left again. Niki drummed her fingers against the table nervously. Her eyes flicked around the room, always landing on Yuri before flicking away again. This continued until Andre' came back with the food. As he placed Yuri's food down he leaned down and smirked. "I know you like Niki. If you don't make your move soon, someone else will come and snatch her up." Andre' sent Yuri a serious look before finishing setting the food out.

Niki stared at Andre' as he set her plate down. He winked at her before walking away to the kitchen. Niki frowned as she thought about him. "Hey Niki…," Niki blushed at the voice of her crush. She slowly turned towards Yuri. "Yes?" she asked Yuri played with his fork absently. "Do you like that guy?" He bit his lip, eyes slowly rising before locking onto Niki's surprising ones.

She gawked. "Me? Like him?" Niki smiled at Yuri. "As a friend that's all. Why?" Yuri shook his head quickly. "No reason! Just…wanted to know." Yuri's mood seemed to brighten from then on. He smiled throughout the whole dinner. Wolfram had been oddly quiet during the dinner, no comments at all; it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

"Bye Andre'!" Niki said as she walked back to the castle with Yuri and Wolfram, waving excitingly. "Fu, fu, fu," an amused chuckle sounded from behind Andre'. He quickly spun around, frowning when he saw Suzuki standing there quick a rag in her hands. "I heard you guys earlier." She said as she walked up next to Andre', "You said you were in love with someone. Fufufu, who is it huh?" A shadow went across Andre's face. "You really want to know?" he asked his voice deep with seriousness.

Suzuki blinked at the odd tone André was using, but brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah! Tell me!" Suzuki leaned closer to André. "It's you…" he whispered. Suzuki frowned as she leaned even closer in. "What did you say I couldn't hear you?" she asked. André gulped and looked up. "I'm in love with you Suzuki!" he yelled, his eyes serious. Suzuki's rusty brown eyes widened, as her mouth fell open. "W-what….?"

AN: Hey guys! I finally finished this 9 paged chapter. It took waaaaaaay too long to write this chapter! I'm ashamed I went over my deadline T_T. I'm still gonna try to upload every week, but don't get mad at me if it's like a month late! Blame my teachers! They just throw projects and assignments at me suddenly! Hopefully they'll stop, but I doubt it….

Anyway… please read and review! I live off of those you know!

Rosette the Silver Rose flying by~


	7. Who Fails More Than I?

Recap:

_Suzuki blinked at the odd tone André was using, but brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah! Tell me!" Suzuki leaned closer to André. "It's you…" he whispered. Suzuki frowned as she leaned even closer in. "What did you say I couldn't hear you?" she asked. André gulped and looked up. "I'm in love with you Suzuki!" he yelled, his eyes serious. Suzuki's rusty brown eyes widened, as her mouth fell open. "W-what….?"_

Chapter 7: Who Fails More Than I?

"Then what happened?" André's head hit the table with an audible '_thump_'. "She just laughed it off and walked away. I'm not sure if she took me seriously…." He muttered with a forlorn sigh. Niki smiled at him with sympathy. "At least you told her." André groaned into the table. Niki patted his back lightly. "It'll get better, I promise." Niki's fake green eyes glanced up at the clock in the center of the park. "Ah, it's time to go." she said as she stood up.

André looked up, his blue eyes glistening with water. "Go? Where?" Niki grinned as she slowly jogged away. "Training!" she yelled as she started to run in the direction of the castle. André stood up from the table with a confused expression. "Training?" he yelled after her, but Niki continued to run. He sighed.

"André! There you are!" André looked over to see Suzuki standing there with an irritated expression and her hands on her hips. "Suzuki? What are you doing here?" he asked, scratching his blond hair. Suzuki's eye twitched. "Me? You're supposed be working the afternoon shift! I came to get you so Dad doesn't have to lecture you again!"

André laughed as he walked toward Suzuki. "Thanks, I forgot." He said giving Suzuki a charming smile. "…well don't be late then! Just…just come on…" Suzuki said as red spread across her cheeks. Quickly turning around, Suzuki marched to the restaurant. A gleeful smile spread across André's face and surrounded him. '_She is actually noticing me! Thank you Niki!_' he thought as he skipped behind Suzuki like a puppy dog.

* * *

Niki giggled as she entered the castle. "You're in a good mood." Niki spun around at the voice. Behind her, Yuri stood there an amused smile on his lips. Niki smiled and nodded. "I was talking to André earlier." At those words, the smile slipped off his face, before he pulled it back up again. "Oh, that's uh, that's great." Niki nodded. Both of teens smiled at each other shyly, no one knowing what to say.

Yuri's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey Niki, do you have some time?" Niki blinked. "Why?" Yuri grinned as he scratched his head with a blush. "Why? Because I was thinking we could, you know…" Niki shook her head. "You know?" Yuri bit his lip as he looked away. "You know for an um, a…" Niki leaned closer to Yuri in anticipation. "A…." "Lady Niki! There you are!" Niki and Yuri jerked back at the sound of Gunter's voice. Niki looked at the purple haired man curiously. "What do you need Gunter?" she asked rocking on the heels of her black boots.

Gunter raised an eyebrow at Niki after greeting Yuri. "Did you forget Lady Niki? You have your first day of magic training with Lady Ultear!" he exclaimed gently grabbing Niki by her arm. Niki laughed at herself as she was pulled away. "Oh, sorry Gunter I forgot." Waving back at Yuri, Niki said her farewells to the black eyed boy before disappearing behind a corner.

Yuri smiled amusedly, staring down the hallway Niki was dragged off through. "Her memory is as bad as mine." He laughed before sighing sadly. "She…went to go see Andre' again." Frowning, Yuri's eyebrows furrowed in thought. _'Why does she always hang out with that guy?_'

"Hey, wimp!" the raven haired teen looked over to Wolfram who was walking towards him, a blonde eyebrow arched. "Hey, Wolfram." Yuri replied smiling warily at the teenager.

"Hello Lady Niki, I am Ultear your teacher for the time being." Niki bowed in return and smiled brightly at the short priestess. "I am in your care, Ultear-sama." The light blue haired woman smiled and guided the 17 year old teen to a large room. In the center of the room there was a table with a glass of water, a small hill of dirt, a goblet of fire, and a thin piece of paper. Niki stared at the table with confusion.

"Come Lady Niki, we will see which elemental magic you have and whether you need to make a contract." Niki nodded dumbly and walked towards the table. Ultear lightly lifted Niki's hand above the glass of water. "Let's begin with this yes? I want you to try to make the water in the cup to move." Niki made a _I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about_ face. Ultear giggled but didn't move Niki's hand. "Just concentrate. Visualize the water moving and we will see what will happen." Niki nodded, closing her eyes she visualized the water rising up. Her eyebrow creased in concentration and she bit her lip.

Her eyes slowly opened, cautiously looking at the water. To her disappointment, the water didn't even have a single ripple in it, it was as still as ever. Niki sighed and smiled sadly at Ultear. "It is fine; water does not suit you either way. Now let us try the dirt." Niki moved to stand in front of the pile of dirt. "You want me to move it too?" Ultear nodded. "The windows are closed so there will be no wind to deceive you."

Niki gulped and put both her hands this time over the dirt pile. Concentrating for a full five minutes, Niki cracked her eyes open and sighed in defeat. Once again nothing changed about the dirt pile. "Next one please." Ultear commanded softly. Niki cautiously stood in front of the goblet of fire. Niki wasn't too ecstatic to put her hands over the fire, so she rested her hands on the sides of the fire. Close enough to feel the heat but far enough so that she won't get burned. "Still the flame." Ultear commanded. Niki breathed out deeply, slowly closing her eyes and focusing on making the flame stay still. Taking long deep breaths Niki's body relaxed, her mind only filled with the image of the fire stilling. Snapping her eyes open with determination, Niki was faced with untamed fire. Niki visibly deflated. Ultear patted Niki on the back and motioned for her to continue on to the end of the table where a single piece of paper waited.

* * *

Conrad walked through the halls of the castle searching for his dear young master. "Ah, I hope his Majesty hasn't gotten into too much trouble." He mumbled to himself. "Hey wimp stop pushing me!" "But we're not supposed to be here. Let's go." Conrad followed the familiar voices to another hall. "Would you stop it! They're gonna hear us damnit!"

Conrad smiled as he walked towards his little brother and his Young Master pushing each other outside a door. "Young Master, Wolfram, what are you doing?" The teens froze, slowly turning their bodies towards him before relaxing. "Oh, it's only you Conrad. I thought it was one of the guards or something." Yuri said with a sheepish laugh. Wolfram just rolled his eyes and huffed like he knew it was Conrad the whole time.

Conrad nodded and peered inside the room that Yuri and Wolfram were standing in front of. Inside he could see Niki laughed happily with Ultear smiling at her, but her smile was doubtful. Conrad frowned. '_They were spying_ _on Lady Niki's training?_' he thought. He could hear Wolfram growled. Before he could stop the blonde, Wolfram had already burst into the room a smug grin on his face. '_Oh dear…_' Conrad thought.

The fight had started out with only insults being thrown back and forth between the teens, but soon escalated to Wolfram and Niki rolling on the floor pulling, biting, scratching, and punching each other. "You are a failure of a Mazoku! You don't even have magic!" The punches stopped abruptly. Everyone stared at Niki, ready to jump in if she suddenly blew up.

Wolfram snorted. "What, too much of a coward to defend yourself? Ha! You know that's the truth! You shouldn't even be here!" the blonde snarled pulling himself up off the ground. Niki was devoid of any reaction, just letting Wolfram's clothes slip through her finger without any fight. Wolfram looked at the girl with a deep frown. "Hey, stupid girl…" Wolfram reached out his hand to shake the girl, but stopped when he saw the tears streaking down her face. "… hey, don't be a wimp I was just…just…" The blond teen gulped and looked to Conrad for help.

There was a little hesitation in the older man's steps before he came to stand in front of the weeping girl. He carefully lifted Niki in his arms and left the room whispering quietly to Niki to settle her down. When they left, Ultear and Yuri turned on Wolfram. "You took it too far." Ultear stated clearly unhappy with Wolfram's course of actions. She shook her head and walked out of the room with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Wolfram turned to look at Yuri, a scowl on his face. "Are you gonna take her side too Yuri!" Yuri frowned. "I'm not taking side Wolfram, you know that what you said was very hurtful." Wolfram snorted. "I was just stating the truth! She doesn't belong here! With us!" Yuri raised his eyebrow. "Is this what it was about? You were scared of her coming in between us?" Wolfram's fist clenched together. "Well isn't she! You're always getting dreamy and protective over her! I'm your fiancé dam nit! You are supposed to love me, not that little brat!" Tears were flowing down Wolfram's cheeks, his green eyes glittering like jewels. "I-I'm not in love with her…" Wolfram stomped his foot angrily. "_Yes you are_ and you know it! You're in love with that little brat because, because she's a _girl_ and I'm not! That's why you never like me sleeping with me and you won't kiss me! It's because I'm a boy!"

Yuri was at a loss for words. Wolfram had his fits before but they were never like this. They never made him want to just hug him and punch him at the same time. Yuri swallowed the spit in his mouth before opening his mouth. "Wolfram-" "SHUT UP, just shut up will you! You are so stupid! It's always for the people, for the good of the world! Well fuck that! I don't care about your title anymore! I love you damnit! I love you,_ loveyouIloveyouIloveyou_, I freaking love you so much that just seeing you looking at her makes me want to puke! Don't you get you wimpy king," Wolfram looked up from the floor, his eyes red and full of anger, pain, and…hope. "I love you so much that it hurts but won't even look at me more than a friend. It just, just hurts…" Wolfram slinked down to his knees. Yuri quickly walked-practically ran- to him and hugged the teen as tight as he could. "I'm sorry Wolfie, so sorry. I didn't know…" Yuri trailed off, staring at Wolfram's pouting lips. He hadn't been this close to the other before and now that he was, Wolfram was looking far more appealing than normal. He looked back up at Wolfram. "Wolfram can I…" The teen blushed but nodded. Yuri smiled and leaned forward until their lips were touching.

* * *

Niki's wails filled her room more and more as she continued to crying and muttering things. "Lady Niki it is ok, there is no reason to cry." Conrad said trying to soothe the teen, but only made the wails louder and getting his uniform more wet. "I'm a failure, I'm a failure, I'm a failure and you know it…" she muttered continually burying her face into Conrad's chest. The man gently laid the raven on the bed but she refused to let go so he sat down as well.

"You are not a failure Lady Niki." He said softly, rubbing her back. "Yes I am, I am and everyone knows it." Conrad slightly pulled back from the girl. '_This seems deeper than just what Wolfram had said…'_ he thought. "And why do you think that Lady Niki?" he questioned. Niki sniffled, finally gaining control over her tears. "Because it's true, Mom and Dad always said I was weak. They looked at me like I was a cockroach whenever I made a mistake. No matter how small they would…punish me." Niki sniffed, feeling the tears collecting in her eyes again. "No matter what I did they always look disappointed at me. I don't understand, I _never_ understood why. Whenever I asked they'd say it was because I was too weak, a disappointment to the family. I tried so many times to make them proud, but I keep failing. I-I should hate them, but I _can't_. I still want them to, to be _proud_ of me…" Niki let out a soft chuckle. "I guess I really am weak, to hope for something as impossible as that." Conrad frowned at the grieving girl. To think she had to deal with such horrible parents but kept a smile on her face. While there had been many cases of abused children in both this world and Yuri's, the children had not turned out nearly as…optimistic should he say, as this girl. The raven always seemed to emit some form of confidence, but he supposed that it was a mask, a well-developed mask at that.

Conrad's eyes narrowed on the girl-who was now sleeping- and sighed. On their next trip to the human world he would have to look a little into Niki's parents. For now though he will let the girl rest and check on his King, hopefully he hadn't gotten into another fight with Wolfram.

Just outside the gates of the castle a well-furnished carriage was driving up the path. Inside a woman with beautiful golden hair and deep green eyes sat, giggling at the thought of being with her dearly beloved sons. "I've been gone for such a long time, a surprise visit will be perfect!" the well-endowed woman squealed, not knowing the amount of drama happening inside the castle walls between the teens.


End file.
